


Lessons

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Breathplay, Consensual Sex, Dom Levi, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kink, Love, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Short Story, Spanking, Teasing, Two Shot, Whips, request fic, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate always put things where you least expected to find them, perfect counterpart staring you right in the face for a year until one day, a regular evening spent together when you discovered each other's true desires, unlocking everything you'd both always wanted:</p>
<p>A way to escape. A way to relax. A way to be free. A person to trust implicitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! A lovely reader contacted me about writing a Levi/Reader focused on BDSM and being that it is my favourite ship, who was I to deny the request?! 
> 
> It's going to be a two-shot, far too long to put in one, I didn't want to cause eye-aches :)
> 
> I've had fun writing this, hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> And to the source of the request - fingers crossed you like what's coming, hope I've done it justice for you.

The sound of chatter ceased as soon as you walked through the door, those under your rule knowing better than to keep up their raucous calls and banter. Papers were shuffled, tall chairs pulled closer to the high desks and a few sniffs were all that remained from your charges - it wasn't exactly that you were a bitch or some hot-headed woman who flew off the handle at the drop of a hat, more that you'd commanded enough respect in your time here and came with something of a reputation. 'Miss (L/N)' was a well known name in your workplace, one which had most people gushing with compliments or recounting stories of when you'd helped them out, supported others and generally assisted many individuals through life in this establishment. 

Your motto read something along the lines of 'give some slack, you don't get the piss taken out of you', a slogan that you lived by. On the odd occasion when someone did behave way out of line or took advantage of your good nature, the fallout was epic and you reacted as if it had been a personal attack, kindly yet business-like character stamped on and kicked to the side; no one treated you like a pushover. No one. 

There wasn't much fear of that now, those gathered being amongst the more mature students you taught and as they smiled in greeting, you grinned back warmly. 

"Morning class." No sickly chorus followed, no monotone chant of your name - that had been banned, many of these pupils calling you by your first name at the insistence of their teacher. "I don't need to tell you what to do, just keep working on that coursework. Remember, it makes up eighty percent of your final score so concentrate and show me the best you've got." Walking a circle around the already scribbling teens, you eyed each open sketch book, kept a watch on larger pieces and spoke up again in a steady voice. "Supplies are in the cupboard as usual. Need anything, just ask. No hands in the air please, it's not audience participation. Get up and come find me." A few giggles came from some, recalling the time you ignored a boy's uplifted arm until his limb went numb. It hadn't been out of malice, but if someone couldn't follow a simple damn instruction, what hope was there for them in life?

Being the head of the school's art department came with many challenges, especially for someone at such a young age, position filled in the past by stuffy older men with leather patches on their tweed jackets and here you were, a twenty-something boasting both solid management experience and a fine art degree, fully qualified and ready to take on anything thrown your way. It did demand a pretty full-on schedule, not much time to yourself because when the last bell rang to signal the end of the day, that didn't mean your work was over, far from it. Meetings, budgets, staff issues, marking, reports for the governing body - this made for a very long and tiresome week, mostly all seven days as you took quite a lot home just to keep on top. 

Regardless, you thrived on the hectic role, preferring to keep busy and be in charge rather than have someone tell you what to do, however letting loose once in a while always meant a massive blow-out, holidays used to their fullest. 

On the subject of challenges, one particularly stubborn one had just swept into the room as you leant over a student's desk, pointers and advice given and you didn't even look up, knowing full well who stood impatiently at the doorway. 

"Miss (L/N), some help?"

"Just a minute Levi, I'm in the middle of something." You never used his title or surname, loving how much it wound the man up and you intended to keep it that way forever if possible. Some of the girls had turned a different shade to usual, swooning over the mysterious dark haired teacher from the younger class across the hall as he grumbled loudly.

"You'll be in the middle of a puddle of piss if you don't hurry up. I need the bathroom key." Chuckles erupted at the use of language, the kids at an age where swearing was still amusing and unheard of from most faculty members so you glanced over, scared looking child by the male's side who hopped from foot to foot. You didn't really understand why the art block only had one toilet, even more perplexed at it being kept locked at all times but the board said you couldn't expand, no money for extra facilities, a point you fought for every month. 

"Ok, hang on."

"I can, not sure about this brat though." More laughter at the deadpan delivery and all you had to do was hum once as if contemplating something and it all calmed down. They could talk, discuss things on topic and have fun, but it was bordering on too loud and they knew it. Handing the requested item over, a small almost unnoticeable wink was offered and you smirked - as irritating and abrasive as this man could be, he still remained someone who you enjoyed the company of and vice versa. 

~~~~~~

Two people sat in a room, most certainly not enjoying one another's company right now and you sat back with a sigh.

"Listen Levi, I know you don't like it but the new curriculum is coming whether you dig your heels in or not. So grow up and stop fucking sulking."

"Or what? You'll put me in detention?"

"I said grow up. How are we supposed to talk like adults when you behave like one of the children? I'm your manager. Get over it and step in line." 

"Yes Miss (L/N). Sorry Miss (L/N), it won't happen again."

"Oh for fuck sakes…" Rolling (e/c) eyes, you cursed having to hold these appraisals with your subordinates and rubbed a hand across your forehead. 

"What's the matter? Not tired are we?"

"Fucking shattered Levi. I haven't had a day off in ages."

"So, it's Friday. It's six in the evening, a whole two glorious days with no kids. You know what that means." Sighing, you full on groaned and squeezed your lids shut. 

"I was drunk."

"What about the one before that?"

"Stoned."

"And before that?" Stopping him before he could question every single time you'd slept together, which would take a while, you held up a hand. 

"Enough. Enough. I have no energy anyway. Drink, smoke, that's about all I have to offer. Take it or leave it." The pale man smirked, looking across the table at his boss, friend with benefits and admittedly a woman he'd quite like to get in deeper with, however he wouldn't admit as much. Silver sparkled as you opened your eyes, the gaze from in front of you always so goddamn addictive. 

"I never say no to one of our bitching sessions, (F/N). What time are you gonna be done?"

"Fuck knows. An hour?"

"Fine. I'll get the necessary. Yours or mine?"

"Mine. I have food." A paperclip was launched at you, metal object lodged in (h/c) locks and you stuck your finger up, retaliating in a manner which showed you were just as juvenile as he was. 

True to your word, sixty minutes later and you were ready to go, office locked and work safely within; you'd made enough headway to wave goodbye to any kind of jobs that needed to be done, grateful for Levi's annoying persistence. You'd been in your home for less than ten minutes when a knock came from the door, smug figure leaning against the frame as you opened up and he held out a bag. "Everything you could possibly need, (F/N)." Yanking him inside by the jacket collar, you slammed the entrance shut and hissed. 

"Don't wave that around, it's a respectable neighbourhood!"

"Yea, apart from you. The one house that hides such a fucking waster." 

"Carry on and I'll lock you out, have all this for myself." The goods were emptied out on your kitchen counter, modest yet serviceable abode neat and tidy as always and you nodded in appreciation. Lined up on the surface were beers, vodka, cigarettes and a leather pouch, the standard tools of one of your evenings in with Levi for the past year in which you'd worked together. An instant bond of mild acceptance and vague interest had been forged, quickly followed by the realisation that you liked alcohol and strong weed as much as each other. 

The lager and joints were hit first, starting off slow and you relaxed back into the sofa, thick smoke trailing from your lips in a sedate cloud of the sweet smelling herb, none of that solid shit; this was purely the good stuff. Your friend watched carefully as you took another drag, holding it inside for a few seconds before exhaling in a huff. 

"Don't be a fucking hog, (F/N). Pass it over." You could have done one each, however there was something ritual about sharing and you gave it up, joint swapped to the person close by your side. "So why are you so tired?"

"Fucking shitty wankers on that board Levi. Never listen to me, never take me seriously, bunch of idiots."

"Maybe if you did a little strip tease? They might take notice then."

"Really?"

"I would. And by the way those guys look at you, they probably would too."

"Come off it. We all know your libido is ridiculous, not everyone thinks about sex as much as you."

"Oh (F/N). Poor innocent little lamb. Yes they do. That's humanity for you. We're all just horny fuckers, through and through. Don't deny it." 

"Whatever. Pass it." Obeying, Levi handed the gradually shrinking object over and took your chin in his finger and thumb, turning your head to face him as soft, open lips pressed against yours, deep smoke travelling between you. He leant away, arms crossed and thoroughly happy with himself right now. 

"See. You're thinking about it. I can tell."

"No, I'm thinking about cracking that vodka open actually. I could do with getting trashed." There was a frown on your face that he didn't like, a look of stress and a porcelain hand stroked at your cheek. 

"Tell me what's wrong (F/N)." In the months you'd been acquainted, the relationship had never gone beyond mutual respect, companionship and sex - for most, that would be enough but you lacked one thing. Commitment. Your job denied much time for yourself, let alone another person and Levi's solitary existence went against anything more solid, however the pieces were fitting together day by day, building a fortress of something new on top of the existing foundation of trust. You wouldn't consider bullshitting him, nor he the other way around and you locked onto his piercing stare, heart beating slightly too fast as the loosened tongue inside of your mouth started up before you could stop it. 

"I'm tired. Not just physically, I mean utterly worn down. I'm good at my job, fucking great at times and I enjoy it, I really do but…" What you were really getting at remained inside, other words used instead. "Sometimes I get fed up of being the one in control, the one who has to make demands and order others around. I miss being free." You swore the man gulped, but left that alone and continued, on a roll and voicing it all before you could second guess this. "It's exhausting. I'm confident and strong, level-headed, successful. And it's that strength that makes it desirable to give in. I know whatever is thrown at me, I can handle it. I'm not having a breakdown or assessing my life here Levi. I'm being honest. I need to be helpless once in a while." 

His throat bobbed again, you were sure of it this time and tossed the burnt out roach to the ashtray, wondering how he'd react. The issue had been skirted around somewhat, totally meaningless in any other translation to most but Levi seemed to pick up on the hidden intent and slid closer. You weren't embarrassed or ashamed, merely careful when it came to discussing this side of your personality as to some it sounded like a weakness, a flaw. But, apparently, not to him. 

"I didn't know you were into that."

"Well now you do. So go on, out with it."

"Out with what (F/N)? Weak subs are no good. Won't tell you their desires or set any ground rules, just fucking roll over and beg you to take everything." The male smirked, running a palm up your thigh. "You though," he purred, lighting a fire inside as realisation dawned. "You know what you want and aren't afraid to say it. Not ask for it, say it. That's very important."

"So." You turned into him, noses nearly touching as you felt a huge surge of relief and excitement wash over your body. "Seems as though we're both into the same thing. Funny how after months in each other's beds, we never said anything though."

"Mmm. I suppose it takes timing (F/N). This is the right time and now we're talking about it. You know how it works." Moving away, he poured neat vodka into waiting glasses and smiled. "I have a very good memory so no need to write any shit down. What do you want, what don't you want and what are you willing to try?"

A conversation ensued, one with no shame or barriers; you'd done this before, as had he, ground plans laid out and boundaries set. Levi listened intently to your list of requirements and off-limit practices, aroused but mainly concentrating as the wholly important chat was held - how much you could take in terms of pain, any names that were a no-go, any areas to stay away from, what you needed afterwards. The man swelled with joy as he'd finally stumbled across another so in tune, ready and open about it all and the irony of being a kind-of item already caused a wry laugh to be held in. 

Grey eyes stared in admiration as you gave him the gift of trust, told how you'd relinquish responsibility and place it in his hands with an unwavering resolve, promised to do as he pleased as long as it met your criteria. Levi's own enjoyment came from giving a sub pleasure, allowing them to tear away the bindings of every day life and succumb to his whims without question. It was stupid really to refer to those like him as a dominant - anything that would occur between you was on your pre-arranged say so and it turned him on immensely. So many misconceptions were around about this kind of activity, people presuming the one in charge physically would be a bastard of a sadist, but no; he derived ecstasy from doing as requested. 

In reality, it all boiled down to the fact that within those admittedly expansive limits you'd just delivered, he could do anything, rule you completely and hear your gorgeous voice plead and cry, all the while knowing that he was making you happy. And that, he mused, was like heaven on Earth for someone like him. 

"Thank you (F/N)."

"You're welcome." Clinking refilled glasses, you got ready to hear his perspective, a shorter and clipped speech as you'd covered most of it. 

"Stop me if you disagree with any of this. I will talk to you like shit. I will demand you call me by Mr Ackerman at all times, anything else will be met by punishment. You will thank me for pain. We will discuss safewords before hand and we will get tested at the doctors. Ok?"

"Ok." It was like you'd completed a legal document and in some cases people did, however your past had already sealed the trusting ties firmly. 

"Right then. Let's get smashed." Laughing, you nodded at his suggestion and rolled another joint, the pair of you understanding that this would take place another night, in full sobriety and full awareness.


	2. Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofed this so many times that I may have actually ended up missing things, but hope you enjoy :)

The weekend had been spent together, no more real discussions held but a few mutual rules came about - you weren't going to have sex before the culmination of your agreement, neither of you were allowed to masturbate and the details of the scene would be decided mid-week after some thought on the matter. It didn't need to be intricate, it didn't necessarily even have to exist, but the choice was there. Saturday afternoon saw the pair of you at the clinic on a joint outing, both checked for diseases and given the all clear; one of Levi's stipulations fulfilled. Given how you already knew one another's bodies, no surprises lurked there either and it left you free to pass the time with kisses and touches, building up anticipation. 

All week you were on a mission like a woman possessed, your commanding side showing more and more as you solidified that characteristic. It wouldn't disappear or become hard to achieve after the event this coming Saturday, however it felt right, confidently ready to shift from one extreme to the other. Levi was dealt with the same as always, never by his surname even in front of students, a habit made all the more delicious by the fact you'd been told to refer to him by Mr Ackerman when in the thick of it, a fact not lost on you. Suggestive looks and chats were exchanged, brains stimulated in five days of contact at school and at school alone, no evenings shared. 

Come the weekend you were in each other's company from sunrise, spending time like a couple which, if you were honest with yourselves, was actually true, just not yet vocalised. Lunch had been eaten, a movie watched at the cinema and serene walks taken, usual relationship maintained and as you approached Levi's house that evening it felt like any other day, but the knowledge within sent shockwaves through your stomachs every now and again. 

His place was the sensible choice, most of the necessary props were here as you discovered and also his home was detached, private and enclosed. Sitting in the living room, the pair of you smoked cigarettes and sipped small glasses of wine, the only alcohol that would be imbibed, drinks taken today for enjoyment rather than the need to get wasted. Steely eyes pinned you in place and a low voice spoke.

"Are you still comfortable with this (F/N)?"

"Yes I am."

"You remember the rules?"

"Yes. Do you Levi?"

"Of course. We agree you need to be punished, yes?" Your story had been simple and not complicated - for whatever reason, you'd misbehaved and had to be reprimanded. Keeping it vague leant itself to expansive scenarios. 

"Yes."

"Good." He didn't need to tell you how much he'd change as you would be too, no requirement to apologise or soften the blow beforehand and he loved that fact, hand taking yours gently. You were at ease and eager, squeezing into his grip and seeing the adoration in his gaze as he spoke. "So. Safewords." 

"Yellow, hold up."

"And the next?"

"Aubergine, stop everything."

"Why aubergine anyway, (F/N)?"

"Never gonna scream that mid-fuck, am I."

"I suppose not." Levi smiled, his face so care-free and it made you swell with something, a fluttering in your chest that had made itself known in recent months. "What's wrong with red though?"

"Think about it Levi. 'Oh fuck my ass is red raw.' I rest my case."

"Alright, alright. You win." Drinks were placed down and a gentle merging of lips ensued, souls prepared and peaceful. "Good to go?"

"Good to go." The trip upstairs was slow, not a race like it had been at times and on reaching the bedroom, you saw all of his gear laid out on the side, waiting to be utilised and you shivered with lust - it had been so long since indulging like this for either of you and the moment was nearly here, tantalizingly close. 

"Once I've put these on, we start. Ok?"

"Ok." A pale finger had pointed to five particular things, quintet of matching items and you began to undress, role dictating that for now you were the only one to be exposed. The man knelt, black tee and denims sitting perfectly against flawless white skin and he attached leather cuffs to each of your ankles, buckles tightened and the metal rings shining brightly. He rose slowly, taking in the curves he knew so well and never grew tired of, the body which had been his alone for all this time, equally giving himself exclusively to you since the first evening you'd slept together. Wrists were treated to the same kind of binding and even though Levi wasn't totally sure yet as to what he'd be using, it was always good to be prepared. 

Before the last piece was added to your neck, he moved in and kissed your warm mouth, the final peck to be had as you'd requested none throughout, finding that sort of action to be too caring, too loving, too much like something you wouldn't deserve in scene. Making no sound, delicate hands deftly secured the collar and he stood back, admiring his work so far and a change occurred in an instant. 

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch? Get the fuck down on your knees and grovel. Now." A shove of your skull accompanied the last word and you dropped, obeying with glee and bowing your head. "What do you say?"

"Sorry Mr Ackerman."

"Why?"

"For daring to look at you, Mr Ackerman."

"Fucking right." His form moved behind you and he crouched, your upper limbs attached at the cuffs as he clipped the hoops together and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking back to make you squeal and stare upwards to the ceiling, deep tone in your ear. "Now you need to be taught a lesson, slut. You don't get to see me unless I say so." A blindfold was harshly tied round your eyes to assist, rendering you now completely at the man's mercy. The liberation of being told what to do, how to do it and in a position to take anything given without complaint was divine, such sweet release from the daily toil of being the one who had to think for others - now you didn't need to think at all, that's what Levi would take care of and you were prepared to let your master do everything. 

Creaks and shuffles were made out and you felt yourself being tugged up by the locks again, on your feet precariously and you let out a small moan.

"No fucking noises either." Pressing your lips together, you bit back the need to say something as the one in control threw you over his lap where he sat on the edge of the bed, your face down and ass in the air. "Now you can speak. How do we behave?" Slap. A hand connected with your buttock and the invigorating sting spread throughout your whole being, tingles lingering and you croaked. 

"Thank you Mr Ackerman." Another landed, already sensitive skin being assaulted causing a lustful response, words dripping with desire. 

"Th-thank you Mr Ackerman." And another. Ten to each cheek, every one as hard as the last and by the end, tears prickled at your covered eyes, breaths hitched in your throat and extreme pleasure coursed through your veins. Levi gazed at the marks he'd made and smirked, tracing a digit around the precise shapes which mirrored his palm, emblems of how good he was making you feel. There was an innocence surrounding it all, basic ritualistic behaviour and with no qualms about the salty droplets soaking his jeans, he spoke once more. 

"Are you sufficiently punished?"

It made you pause; of course you weren't, but you couldn't ask for anything, all power taken away and you wriggled slightly, wanting more but currently unable to demand. 

"If…if you think so, Mr Ackerman?" Ah, such a beautiful and open response, one which allowed him the final decision.

"I don't." Two words had never sounded so delectable and the rings at your ankles were slid together, built-in clasps allowing their joining and with no effort he lifted you down to the floor on your knees, kicking your thighs apart. Facing carpet, you took shallow gasps of air and the man paced, noting the liquid from beneath the blindfold which ran from eyes and nose equally, filthy yet gorgeous - he'd made that happen. Feet touching and hands behind your back, it left you helpless, just what you'd asked for and a thick piece of fabric ran from your abdomen to your chin, tilting your covered visage upwards. "I'm far from done with you."

On his proclamation, flesh hit your face, open palm sending your head to the side as the whip in the male's other hand landed viciously on your breasts, nipples assaulted and you yelled at the double attack, incapable of keeping it in. The sounds you made made Levi grow harder still and as he swatted the crop some more, each whimper simply added to his growing desire, red welts appearing one after the other on your chest as he laid in.

"Fucking whore. You're not sorry enough. You can't begin to imagine how disgusted I am with you. You mean nothing, just a piece of shit on my fucking shoe." Pressing the sole of his footwear into your stomach, he shoved strongly, not kicking but pushing and you fell back, landing on one side and unable to get up. "Pathetic." He knew you liked the demeaning language and humiliation, two items near the top of your wish-list and luckily a pair of things he enjoyed greatly too. Levi didn't do this to hurt without reason or break you down, quite the opposite - his pleasure was derived from a handful of things. He had no one to answer to, at least for now, all of the performed actions on his own whim and as he brought biting leather down onto your hip, the mewl of delight from below lit his heart up brilliantly. 

It was a shared experience, not one where you had no control, all of your demands having been made prior to this and the male would explore pushing your limits, concentrate on the things you'd been prepared to try and teach you how, prove what you were capable of taking. Solidifying bonds, celebrating trust and growing as a person - these were major factors for Levi and he smirked, dropping the whip. 

If he was to expose this woman he held dear to new sensations, it would be the pinnacle of arousal, being the first and doing it fucking right. A wooden stick with metal ends was retrieved from the table and your ankles were unclasped, lower limbs wrenched apart as the pole was put in place, attached to the bindings and keeping your legs apart. "There. Now you can't hide from me you little slut. That's what you like though, right? Wide open and spread like the whore you are."

"Yes Mr Ackerman. Thank you Mr Ackerman." Suddenly able to see, the damp blindfold was pulled away and sparkling silver glared down into equally shining (e/c). Strong arms lifted you to the bed and you were perched on the edge, not in a position to move on your own and another item was brought over, rounded at the end and smooth. A hand clamped across your mouth and Levi pushed back, looming close and snarling in a whisper. 

"You're not allowed to come. Not until I say. You get close, let me know." The palm was removed and you replied fervently 

"Yes Mr Ackerman." 

"So fucking eager. What a dirty shitty bitch." Another slap to your face was combined with the new toy being slid inside of you, easily gliding in as he'd managed to get you ridiculously wet already. With a gasp, your wide eyes watched as he stepped away, remote control flicked into life and the vibrations started below, slow and pulsing waves that reached every part of your body. "I can make it faster. Would you like that?"

"That's not for me to decide, Mr Ackerman." Keeping calm, you shuffled slightly on the sheets as your correct response was met by a nod, pale man pacing around like a predator and keeping note of every move you made, the facial expressions, breathing. Having seen and felt you climax many times before, Levi knew what signs to monitor and pressed a button, sending the speed up a notch. "Oh shit…"

"Shut the fuck up." Rushing over, he made sure to react sufficiently to your slip and turned off the dildo entirely, throwing you over to land chest-first onto the mattress, feet still on the floor and far apart. "Did I speak to you? Did you get permission to talk other than to answer?"

"No Mr Ackerman. Sorry Mr Ackerman."

"Fucking despicable. Can't even follow a simple rule." Something flat and hard smashed into your buttocks and you whined softly through clenched teeth, determined not to make a sound. The dark haired man swung back, wooden paddle arcing round to provide pain yet again and as he saw your figure trembling at the impact, his finger found the right place and the buzzing inside started up again. Screwing your eyes shut, you fought against the incredible stimulation and tried to press your thighs together, an impossible task which didn't go unnoticed. "Tch. Such a fucking weakling. Now, I'll allow you to speak for a while. If you piss me off, that privilege will be taken away. Got it?"

"Yes Mr Ackerman." The solid item slapped against your flesh again, rectangular mark beginning to grow on your ass and you cried out in euphoria. "Thank you! Thank you Mr Ackerman! Fuck…fuck…"

"One more." Employing all of his strength, Levi brought the hard surface down with a growl, the sound intoxicating and punctuated by your moaning shout. 

"Thank you...Mr…Mr…Ackerman…" Talking through sobs, the heat spreading over skin, you smiled and cried at the same time, yelping as speed was increased by the push of a button, vibrator mixing intense glee with burning agony. In a flash you were sat up facing him again, backside throbbing and eyelashes wet, the epitome of beauty to the male before you and he grinned demonically, zipper undone and stiff erection unleashed. Giving a few strokes to his shaft, the dominant stepped in and grabbed a fistful of (h/c) strands, controller in the other hand as he gratefully saw your mouth opening.

"Good. That's the way. You know what to do, cock slut." Forcing his way in, Levi groaned as your warm tongue lapped hungrily, pace dictated by his grip on your hair and you maintained eye contact at all times, humming and eating him up with greed. It earned you a prize, maximum level selected remotely and you squealed around the hard member, muffled enjoyment loud and pure. Fast pumps filled your throat relentlessly, used and commanded wonderfully and a tight feeling grew below, hips twitching upwards. Not being able to say what was needed, instead you gave a look of desperation, (e/c) orbs pleading and the toy ceased, unspoken warning working well. "Ah fuck…good little slave…" Pounding in, the man had to exercise his own self-control and withdrew, both of you panting as strings of saliva and precum trickled down your chin. 

Swiftly undressing, Levi folded his clothing neatly, totally composed and the exact opposite to how wrecked you looked and he smirked, sweeping onyx hair back and shaking his head - you had power over him at work, bossed him around at times and even gave demands outside of school, silly things like asking him to pass a drink, a joint, some food. And now you'd submitted wholly, put your deep trust in one person and he relished being able to be that guide, your leader, your everything. Your very world. 

Taking deep breaths, you returned to base line after being so close to orgasm and gathered yourself together mentally, fully prepared to receive any gift you'd be given, finally free to simply be used. The now naked male tugged on a cord to remove the soaked dildo, rubbing it over your clit before discarding the object and causing you to flinch, sensitive area still throbbing. He cast his gaze over the things on offer and chose his next prop, a relatively large flogger with rubber tendrils, knots tied on the end of some of the laces and he ran the strands across your cheek, turning it round so the thick and phallic shaped handle tapped on your lips. 

"More than one thing we can do with this. I bet you want it in you, hmm? You're a depraved excuse for a human being. Fucking nasty." You were brought to your knees on the floor, legs still held apart and the rings at your wrists were unhooked, whip placed in your now liberated hand. "Do it your fucking self." 

"Yes Mr Ackerman." Here was something you'd asked to try, a foreign experience in front of another and with a racing heart, you slowly worked it inside, walls clenching and mouth open. 

"All the way in." Steel flashed as you continued to take it fully, grip tight and eyes up to watch the grey pools twinkle with lust and reverence. "Now fuck it, bitch." 

"Y-yes Mr Ackerman." Out and in, over and over, a leisurely pace was applied, moist sounds coming from beneath and you lifted to kneel up, getting faster and blushing like mad at the debauched act. Touching yourself in his presence wasn't new, however this was a step up and you felt like a horny, repulsive hooker, grinding on the solid length and giving groans and sighs all the while. The embarrassment was arousing and you stared as Levi fisted at his cock in time with your own motions, dripping tip shining in the dim light. 

He was entranced, committing the erotic act to memory and the man began to get impatient. It was a problem for him, excitement untamed but also he didn't want to go full force with you just yet - limits had to be tested and boundaries nudged, things learnt and taught. Deciding to change once more, another instruction was given. 

"Stop. I've had enough of looking at your dirty fucking pussy. Take it out and lick it clean." Doing as commanded, you sucked at the rubber, your own taste strangely something of a turn on and as you carried on, the pole between your feet was taken away, flogger unceremoniously snatched from your mouth with a pop. "Up on the bed. Kneel. Back towards me." Swiftly in place, you were pushed down by a palm to your head, side of your face in the sheets as your hands were connected again behind you. A swish sounded out and the multiple tails lit up your spine, whips coming thick and fast on your back, ass and thighs, all of them leaving welts behind as a memoir. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" You couldn't keep up with them all, chanting almost incoherently and you were flipped over, stomach and chest treated to the same medicine. Knots flicked delectably at your erect nipples, flesh on fire and tears flowed uncontrollably. "No stop…" You didn't mean it, simply a gut reaction that spurred Levi on, awakened a beast within and he became harsher still, snarling expression so damn sexy and composed. 

"Not a fucking chance." Marking you further, he saw the way you writhed and gasped quickly, pressed your legs together and the cracked yells you gave were laced with release. You began to feel light headed, oxygen levels heightened and fingers fuzzy, reality becoming a thing for other people and before it overtook you, sanity stepped in. 

"Yel…yellow Levi…gimmie a sec…" It stopped instantly and the dominant grumbled internally at his lapse in concentration - he should've seen the hazy eyes, speedy breaths and glazed features, rapid blinks however he'd become caught up. Momentary pause in play, he climbed up and leant over you, noting the more level respiration. 

"You ok?"

"Yea…yea…just zoned out...two minutes…" You didn't feel weak for using the safeword; it showed strength to be able to know your own body and the extent to which it could be pushed and Levi sat back on his heels, happy to wait until you were ready. After the cloud of pain cleared, you swallowed and nodded once, slipping back into character and allowing this to continue.

"Alright Mr Ackerman."

"Don't tell me it's alright, you little shit. It's anything but alright." A hand curled around your neck, not too forceful but just enough and the leather collar bit into you as he hovered above. "Behave. Sit up." Your wrists were unclasped, body shoved back down on the sheets again, arms thrust above your head as a larger ring became your prison, hoops fixed to the other one that circled a slat of the headboard. Your master slid down, biting on his way and making you flinch, teeth sinking into your abdomen, hip, inner thighs. A tongue licked up your entrance, spun round your clit and you squeaked, gaping mouth slack as the light ministrations turned deep, lips devouring and the heavy lump in your core reappeared quickly. 

"I'm…yellow…coming…yellow…" Levi raised himself up, grinning down. 

"No you're fucking not. I don't want that shit on my face." Striding away, he kept himself busy as you fell backwards down the roller coaster another time, peak in reach yet so far away. After enough space had been given, a confident figure approached, huge candle in hand and he blew the flame out, trickling hot wax onto your breasts and you arched your back with a cry, divine pain blossoming and joining the already damaged skin. 

"Thank you Mr Ackerman…thank you…more please…"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely." Drops of searing liquid fell in a line down to your pelvis, substance drying and becoming hard swiftly and creating a strange, tight sensation in patches. The curve of your body was about all Levi could take and he put the candle to one side, lifting your left leg up over his shoulder as he knelt between your thighs. "I'm going to fuck you like a little skank deserves." His engorged shaft drove in deeply, sighs and shouts accompanying the move and he began a steady, pounding thrust, stretching you and filling every last place inside. 

"Oh fuck…Mr Ackerman…oh shit…"

"Ah yea…fuck…"

He knew it wouldn't be long, you'd been brought to the cliff-edge by his doing, probably more times than he was aware of - when you'd called the safeword that first time, the way your lower body had been behaving suggested that the rubber flog had almost tipped you over too. Also he was desperate to explode, stimulated by the play expertly and he pushed feverishly, letting your leg drop and leaning over with one palm next to your head, other hand tight between the collar and your jaw bone. Air was restricted slightly and it seemed as if you were floating, able to breathe but with effort, under Levi's spell completely. 

"Oh god…oh my god…I'm close…so close…" Whispering, you heard his grunts and growls of effort as the delicate features of your dominant loomed close. 

"Nyagh fucking hell…I'm going to rip you apart…fuck you into the mattress and then you'll know who owns you, slut…beg me…beg me…" Lower limbs wrapped around his waist, you allowed further penetration and babbled through sobs.

"Please Mr Ackerman…pleasepleaseplease…please come inside of me…make me filthy…fill me…I want to make you happy…"

"Then fucking let go bitch." On his command the universe appeared to envelop you, amazing tones of colour swimming into your blurred line of vision and stroking your skin, all of the wounds combining and becoming fresh to send you spiralling into gratification. 

"Ah yes…yes…thank you…th-th-thank you…haaaa!" The main tidal wave hit, body shaking deliciously as everything else ceased to exist, the grip on your neck squeezing and you instinctively struggled at first, but trusting this man fully meant you surrendered totally and relaxed, choked whimpers and shouts dimming into the distance as all you were aware of was your climax and the face above. Levi stared as your pupils grew larger and let the hold on your throat go, the sudden rush of oxygen culminating in yet more pleasure, an orgasm that seemed to be never ending. "Mr Ackerman…oh fuck!" 

He was up on his knees again, your legs round him as he held your hips, still observing your joy as the red marks shone out from the skin beneath and he lost himself, panting deeply and reaching fever pitch. "Ah fuck yes! Goddamn…fucking…dirty…little…whore…shit!" The pale man did as promised, releasing into you with moans of hedonism, cum bursting from his sensitive shaft with a few final pushes as control ran strongly through his veins. Breaths heaved, flesh glistened and before doing anything else, Levi removed the cuffs from your wrists, then your ankles, ending with the leather around your neck and once that had hit the floor, the scene was over. 

He pulled your shivering form up gently to sit sideways on his lap, two humans clinging to one another and sharing urgent yet soft kisses, parted lips searching and adoring each other. Between pecks, the former master muttered quietly. "You're so beautiful (F/N)…so fucking amazing…incredible...perfect…" He meant it, not just saying this for the sake of aftercare and you giggled almost nervously, weeping alongside the laughs and liquid streaming down your cheeks, strange combination of emotions running through you. Levi held you tight, smoothing (h/c) hair and speaking warmly. "It's ok (F/N), it's ok, I got you, I got you baby, I'm never letting go." 

Once you were fit to drink, water was presented and you both gulped down the fluid, a much needed addition after the reactions that would be going on internally, effects of the endorphin rush requiring hydration. The man took you to the shower, mindful of your aching limbs and sore frame and he washed you down carefully, allowing no participation from the woman he was tending to so sweetly. Lavishing attention upon you, he made sure to get you dried and applied soothing and nicely perfumed balms everwhere, all the while talking kindly and sharing smiles. 

The pair of you were now on the sofa, large towel robes in place and new fluffy slippers on your feet as Levi sat behind you, combing your hair. Untouched glasses of wine lay on the table, something you may have later however right now it was all about each other, both needing the closeness and time to essentially debrief. A bowl of peanuts had been snacked on, salt and natural fat within a good way to help balance your bodies and the teacher smirked, nothing smug in the gesture and he let out a small huff. "I love you (F/N). You know that, right?"

"Huh?" Turning, you gaped and raised a brow.

"Of course I do. Wouldn't have put up with you for a year if I didn't. But you knew anyway." He was right, silky drawl steady and unwavering. 

"Put up with me? What about you and your moods? The irritating habit to appear whenever I'm busy? The shit you give me at school?" The grin went against your words and you shook your head. "Yea, I guess I knew. And all of those things add up to the fact that I love you too, Levi." 

"Well that's ok then." Kissing passionately, you let out puffs of contented breath from your noses and cuddled up together, sharing warmth and stretching cramped muscles. Speaking into damp locks, Levi stroked your sides and pulled you in further, instigating the post-scene chat that had to happen. "Was there anything you didn't like?"

"I wasn't sure about the choking at first, but it surprised me. Thank you."

"No need. My pleasure."

"What about you?"

"You should've called it sooner. I should've noticed sooner. Sorry."

"Don't apologise Levi."

"It's my job to make sure you're safe and I missed it."

"Well next time you'll know. Don't beat yourself up." Squeezing in tight, you shared contentment and companionship, love and devotion, the two of you snoozing peacefully shortly after. 

~~~~~~

Circling the classroom, you made sure to keep on your feet, still a bit too sore to sit come Monday morning, so opting for walking was more preferable. The whole of Sunday had been spent in each other's company again and you treated one another like royalty - the dom's mental well-being was just as important as the sub's, just as open to crashing and just as fragile so lots of talks were held around how you both accepted the separate behaviours, actors almost, personalities that were reserved for a scene and a scene alone. No shame came into it, no resentment and you remained open and honest, Levi's annoyance at not sensing your haze picking at him and he told you so, resulting in a steady promise that it wasn't his fault as this was your first time together like that - he'd be able to expertly read your reactions soon. 

It had been accepted and the subject moved away from, dealt with like adults, unlike those he now held control over, bunch of snotty nosed brats causing him nothing but ball ache. When one spilled a whole tub of blue poster paint on the floor, he'd had enough and employed his favourite coping mechanism - annoying his woman. Pacing over to your door, he left his own open to keep an eye on the aggravating students and swung the entry inside. "Miss (L/N), a hand if you please?"

"One moment Levi. Just finishing off." Pointing down, you gave advice in an animated fashion to one of the teens, grey eyes watching with fondness at your enthusiasm. Once completed, you walked to the visitor, palm raised. "What's up?"

"Fucking mess over there. I need the mop."

"Ok, hang on." You rummaged in the cupboard, unearthing the tool and a bucket, passing them over with a smile. "There you go."

"I'll bring it back when that shit's cleaned up. And there's a delivery for you on my desk."

"Thank you Mr Ackerman." Oh crap. Turning a few shades darker than usual, you froze and stared at your lover, unsure what to do next as his lips twitched into a small smirk, amused no end by the accidental address. "I'll get the parcel." Running out, you were aware of confused whispers from the class, all wondering why you'd suddenly used a formal title after months of shunning such things and by the time you'd negotiated the cobalt spillage and returned, they'd forgotten about it; all but one, it seemed and a dark voice growled in your ear.

"I can see all of that training has paid off." A pale hand pulled you into the corridor and round a corner, away from prying eyes as he pushed you against the wall, thigh between your legs and a grip on your still raw ass. "You'd better not say it again until we're alone (F/N). It fucking turns me on." Ignoring the fact you were in a school right now, you smiled sweetly. 

"Anything you say." You winked, ready to become evil and disobedient as you brushed against his crotch. "See you soon, Mr Ackerman." Making your way back with a wiggle to your hips, a low warning was given, bringing something to the fore that you'd actually forgotten about, a smaller yet still effective item that rested in your panties, one which had been dormant so far but the threat was very real. 

"Don't push me too hard (F/N). The remote control is right here in my fucking pocket."


End file.
